The Damned
by Downright Certifiable
Summary: Extreme AU, LVOC. While the War with Voldemort seems to mortals the only war that matters, another war is brewing between the Five Deities: Death, Life, Chaos, Magic, and Fate have been reborn as mortals once more. All are blessed, all are cursed, and the world is torn. The outcome will damn or save the world, the outcome known to none.


The Damned

Summary: AU, LVOC. While the War with Voldemort may seem like all that's going on, another war is brewing between the Five Deities: Death, Life, Chaos, Magic, and Fate have been reborn as mortals once more. All are blessed, all are cursed, and the world is torn. The outcome will damn or save the world, the choice in the hands of the mortals that choose to worship or disbelieve and pay the price.

**A/N: This is my first time writing a supernatural fiction out of thirteen years of writing. I am trying a completely different writing style. This is extremely different than the books, so pay attention to the characters. For example: Lord Voldemort is a teacher, Hogwarts is known as The Deities Five, the five houses are the deities. Deities mess with human's lives, and the fiction is centered around Harry Potter (Fate), Nemesis Graves (I know, original last name, but it was that or Mortimer, and is the Deity Death), Chaos (Fred, as George doesn't exist in this fic, even though I love him), Life (Albus Dumbledore), and Magic (Luna Lovegood), the supporting character being Lord Voldemort. All characters in the book will be changed slightly to severely, as I'm not the brilliant JK Rowling and have my books somewhere unknown in my house so I can't make the characters like she does. Draco Malfoy is mentioned briefly as one of Death's many forms, but since he's extremely Out of Character and a girl, she might as well be an OC (original character). Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor will be reborn. Ages and genders will change due to me needing them to (Harry Potter will be Elaine Potter). This is nonslash (meaning, heterosexual couples, or in slang terms, straight couples only), again, very different from what I'm used to. Please review, constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome as well as praise: everything but flames (hate mail) is appreciated, and I may rewrite chapters if they're crap and four people tell me that. As my writing style is very different than what I'm used to and (hopefully) is a bit unique, you may hate it or love it. Flames are not welcome… learn the difference between flames and good criticism: it's all in the tone and what you say. Warning: I have other accounts on other sites, and am currently working on four other fictions plus this: meaning, irregular updates. I update very quickly for stretches and then stop for a week-three weeks at the most, then start up again. I can do ten updates in three weeks, but also one or none in the same time frame. Be patient, but feel free to PM me to get me to update if more than two weeks pass. This fiction fully deserves its M rating due to violence, gore, language, and lemons (meaning, sex scenes to all new to this site that don't understand the jargon I'm using). If I'm using too big of words, let me know and I'll define them or lower the level (I've tested to Doctorate degree in English since I was fourteen and it's been a while since I was that young, so it's fairly easy for me to write at that level). I'm American, so if the characters sound too American or like I'm trying too hard, tell me and I'll change it to what I know. I will not make accents, as when I do that it runs the risk of sounding insulting or racist. All of the dates I update will be on my profile should I rewrite chapters, and on the chapter in bold telling you to go and reread whatever I updated, as I may have changed information or added in things.**

**My other fiction is done how I typically write: you can tell the difference a quarter of the way through each chapter. It's a LVDM fiction, because I love the characters. Draco is a girl, even though I love slash, I'm better at het lemons.**

**The number 7 will be repeated throughout the fiction: it's the magic number. The seventh child of a seventh child thing is taken from a book series called (I believe) Septimus Heap. Seven is the number of power. **

**The last thing: While the characters are deities, they have strong benefits and horrible curses. They are also mortal, but should they die, they will be reborn a second later as a baby and have to redo everything again. I use flashbacks a lot. The first chapter is an introduction to it plus Chapter 1. Again, review so I know if you like it or if it needs work. I'm biased about my own pieces, you, however, aren't. It can only improve the fiction.**

Story Start/Introduction:

Nemesis had asked to be reborn two hundred and fifty years ago. This would be her 5th go at life, thanks to being a fool as a youth. At least this time, she wouldn't be stuck as Draco Malfoy, or in the same dimension, thanks to her brilliancy as a youth that made her ask to go to be reborn in a different time or dimension every time she died. It would have been extremely dull waking up each time as the same person, and she had so much fun fucking things up in every time and dimension she lived in. She was Death, or at least Her newest form… she screwed everyone over in the end and had a blast doing it.

Voldemort was by far her favorite mortal. He was in all of her rebirths but the last one, and she just skipped forward in time for this rebirth. They had been everything from mortal enemies, to mentors, to friends, to allies, to lovers that didn't love each other… every shade in between. He was interesting, to say the least. It was fun making him live as long as possible, fun taking him out, fun doing whatever she pleased with him. He was hers, even though he never wanted to be. He was too afraid of her.

Nemesis had to give up something dear to her: her sanity, every time she was reborn, as she was given it back after every death. She was a sadistic, masochistic, psychopath who rarely found a use for humans. She didn't give a damn if they all burned… she preferred it that way. She rarely could get close to them. They were servants, allies, or marked for death. She didn't have friends… Voldemort was the closest thing. She didn't love him. He was just a mortal that she fooled around with and liked, which was odd for her. Neither of them felt love and didn't pretend to. They understood each other, were companions, and fucked. The sex was amazing… both were dominates and aggressive, controlling, fierce, possessive. She refused to have sex with him as snake-face or old, so he was always a twenty year old version of himself. They took out their anger on each other. Her hips were normally badly bruised, lips bleeding from bites, hickeys and bite marks everywhere, and she limped for a day afterward. He always had deep scratch marks on his back and just as many bites as she got, bruises on his neck from her grabbing him tight, and a sore scalp from her tugging. They were both masochists and sadists, and Tom loved binding her with his magic and torturing her, then fucking her. She hated being bound because she couldn't do anything and she lost all control, but being tortured was exciting, pleasurable, and just so good that she let him do as he pleased afterwards.

This time, she was born as someone completely new, but almost a thousand years in the future from her last go at life. She had been known simply as Death to the Founders of Hogwarts, again messing with everything but Salazar. She didn't want it so her favorite mortal wasn't born, so she told him what he had to do to escape death: breed with a certain person on a certain day and write a contract so everything he and his descendants did was in line with what happened in every other dimension so Tom was born exactly right. She had set it in stone who everyone would fall in love with, however, as she didn't exist in this dimension due to her meddling with time, she was born as Nemesis Graves, the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter. In this dimension, that gave her higher status in the Wizarding world and guaranteed power beyond what most were capable of, as magic's number had always been seven. This time, she wouldn't have to hold back as much during school.

Her birth had been exciting for a change. All of the Founders had felt the world shift; even the least powerful of the wizards knew something was different. For one, Seers everywhere had the same prediction. And Hogwarts had felt the most of it. The Founders had been stuck in new bodies and reborn the second Nemesis was born, however, their portrait forms still existed and their memories were wiped. Hogwarts had changed: the name changed to The Deities' Five and their Chosen, and there was a high standard for everyone who was accepted. They were warned to keep old traditions alive, band together, and add the electives they used to have. The third and most noticeable was the change in the atmosphere: the Light felt fear, the Dark energized and giddy, the neutrals an urge to join a side. Laws were changed to the way of the old, and all memories were changed to reflect their new world. And over the hospital, the sky had darkened, winds gusted to high speeds, lightning split across the sky, and thunder crashed down. The world had changed, for better or for worse remained unknown.

Even for a seventh daughter of a seventh daughter, Nemesis was still abnormal and powerful. 250 years did that for a person. Her core, however, needed rebuilding before she reached her full potential, her gifts needed to be unlocked, and her power was weakened to reflex her age. All that remained was her potential and her memories. This happened at all rebirths, simply because she needed to prove herself worthy again and again… power was responsibility and came at great costs. However, all she sacrificed was given back to her. She gained a family, a new name, new status, and a new identity, and a conscious. It annoyed the hell out of her to gain emotions again, as well as morals. After all, she was Death, and emotions were human's greatest gift and greatest curse. To her, the price wasn't worth the benefits, something that Fate regretted deeply. The three other Deities were the same.

To balance the world, Fate was reborn as well, as were Life, Chaos, and Magic. Sometimes they allied themselves, other times, they started wars. Death was the taker, Life the giver, Chaos the changer, Magic the blessing, and Fate the curse. Each of their decisions affected the worlds they entered. Magic was born on the same day as Death, Life on the first of spring, Fate and Chaos on Samhain.

Fate chose Harry Potter as her chosen, Death Lord Voldemort, Magic Luna Lovegood, Chaos Fred Weasley, and Life Albus Dumbledore. The three others always chose to be reborn as them, Death choosing to be with her favorite.

Each deity had a different gift and a different curse. Once they activated their gift, their curse was activated. Fate's gift was Seeing, and her curse was never being able to speak of it or anything else. Life had the gift of Necromancy, and the curse of never being able to destroy. Chaos, the gift of changing everything completely, the curse of not knowing or able to change how her actions played out and, because her gift was so powerful, the curse of insanity. Magic had the gift of choosing others gift, and the curse of being unable to choose her own, due to the weakness of her power. Death, the mixed gift of power of destruction, the curses of never feeling love or being able to create or restore life, her original power before she became corrupted, two curses because of the extreme power she would wield. They didn't unlock their gift by age: it was unlocked by actions.

… Chapter 1:

Nemesis Graves, to her parents' pleasure, was quite abnormal. All of the Graves children were unique: Selena Graves was a gifted duelist and had garnered quite the reputation in the dueling rings, Morrigan a Potions Master; Dia, a Curse-Breaker; Lucille, a Dark Arts major; Angel, a miracle worker in healing; and Artemis, a master in weapons. Nemesis was the youngest of seven girls but the most powerful of them all, almost beating her mother, Alexandra, in power. Her mother was a researcher and spell creator, her father the same; giving her a massive library and vast knowledge. Her father was another seventh son, which was why Alexandra married him: they married for power, not love, and for the future of their children, which meant that they had kids every year on July, having used sex magic to make sure they were conceived on the exact day that would result on the seventh of the seventh month for optimum magic power. While some believed it was all a myth that power beyond compare would be given to those children, the Graves were firm believers in the traditional wizard faith and laws.

Nemesis' power was the Black Arts, her weakness Light spells, which took a lot out of her and were much weaker when she used them. Thankfully, all areas of magic had Dark versions of certain spells, so it was too much of a loss. She was born with emotions but as the years passed, they dampened, more so when she delved into Black Magic: Blood, Soul, Spirit, Rituals, Destruction, Necromancy, Leglimancy, and Controlling Magic. She was too inexperienced to do most, as Rituals were mandatory to do all but Leglimency and Controlling Magic, so she focused on the three. Morals vanished from her after she began Controlling Magic. Magic that took over another person's mind was the Blackest Art of all and required a loss of any conscience or ethics, which made it hard for the rest of the family to sleep at night. She wasn't attached to her family, was completely independent and a loner, unless she wished to be taught. Although risks were high due to the power their students would wield, the Graves loved teaching their strengths to those who wanted to learn. Angel was the only one who had extreme difficulty, followed by Dia, Morrigan, and Artemis: Dia and Morrigan because their magic was neutral, Artemis because Nemesis was weak and fragile and eleven, though she worked hard. Artemis trained Nemesis the longest to improve her skills, as Nemesis hated weakness and viewed her body as weak. At seventeen, Artemis thought Nemesis would be quite the weapons master, but not a day before without intensive training.

"Always on time, Tom." Diablos said as Tom arrived at the door.

"Of course. Being late is bothersome for everyone involved. Where is your youngest?"

The whole family had gathered in the main room to greet Tom, all but Angel's favorite teacher.

"Right here, Professor Riddle." Nemesis told him.

Tom surveyed the girl. The girl wore a traditional witches' corset and a pair of black dragonhide pants that were modern, that somehow didn't look odd with her top. She wore no cloak or robes. She had boots made for battle on, her raven hair in a loose half-ponytail that showed off her blood red tips that matched her eyes exactly. She had black tattoos that showed off her skills as a Ritualist, which made Tom wary but a little bit excited to have a good student for a change… her sisters were more than decent, but she was supposedly the most powerful. She was clearly small and weaker than Artemis, but stronger than most girls in her year. She was as pale as the rest of her family, meaning like snow. If not for her gleaming and evil looking red eyes, she would have reminded Tom of Snow White. Instead, he was reminded of a warrior Goddess that the modern wizard sometimes worshipped… but Death fit her the most, as Tom was a traditionalist in every sense of the word.

She met his gaze with a wicked smile that contained a lot of venom.

"Shall we go?" She asked, and he nodded, offering his arm, which she grabbed tightly. Instead of Apparating, she made them Fade, which was a Shadow Magic trick that made shadows look like the ate them up. Then, the shadows revealed them on the Apparation spot in Diagon Alley, making some turn their heads.

"I love a dramatic entrance. And Fading is so much more comfortable than Apparating."

"I agree. Where did you learn that?" Tom asked, becoming more and more interested in the girl.

"A book." She replied, smirking as he raised his eyebrows, silently ordering her to be specific. "Shadow and Death Tricks by Deimos Hunter, also known as the Dark Lord Deimos."

"That's quite rare. You came across it because of your parents, I assume."

"You are correct." She told him.

They made their way to Gringgots, the Wizard bank. Nemesis' walk changed: her head was lifted higher, posture perfect, gait elegant. As her family had high status and were one of the richest families, she made her way to a goblin who dealt with the wealthy and curtseyed.

"May Death not take you for quite some time." She told the goblin. The greeting was common among those who worshipped Death as a deity, changing it from this day, used with enemies who weren't engaged in a duel, to a century, which was used between family or extremely good friends. Her greeting was used between those who have great respect to the other, which pleased the goblin to no end, as many of the modern wizards had no respect for creatures, especially Dark ones. For duels, the correct saying was 'May Death take you rather than me', or if it was a hated enemy, 'May Death take you slowly and painfully by my wand (or blade, if you were Artemis Graves).' Some people got creative with it.

"Nor you, childe of Death." The goblin replied. "The Grave vault, I assume? And Lord Slytherin, clearly the Slytherin vault."

"Not my vault today. Just the girl's."

They went on the cart, Nemesis feeling sick because of how delicate she was. The cart slowed down for her, making her color return to normal.

"I hate these things." Nemesis muttered, Tom just smirking as he actually enjoyed it.

They stopped outside a high-security vault after passing dragons. Nemesis hopped out easily, regaining grace as she walked. Tom walked with her, knowing that the family gave him a gift every time he went with the children, which was why he volunteered.

"Come inside with me and pick out any one item for your gift." She told him, and Tom felt a thrill go through him. Most of the time, the family picked it out for him, and while they picked excellently, he had never gotten to pick out something priceless. The child was offering a rare gift that he would be a fool to pass up.

"Is that one of the copies of The All-Knowing?" he almost gasped as he immediately went to the bookshelves.

"We have two, so you may choose that if you wish." She told him.

The book was the rarest in existence, with four copies worldwide and the inability to be copied. It held only accurate information on every subject, minus fiction, which it held every work written. All you had to do was say the subject and it would fill up. You absolutely needed to use a searching spell to find specific things, but it was such an amazing resource that it didn't annoy Tom. He smiled widely at the child, probably the first real smile he had in years.

"Thank you. What do I owe you in return?" He said, knowing that no pureblood would give away something like this in return for nothing.

"Access to your libraries and, should I prove myself, extra tutoring at your convenience." She replied.

"A more than fair price to pay." He told her, knowing that she could have asked for much more. "Should you ruin any of my books or be proven unworthy, it will be revoked."

"So mote it be." She told him. He had expected to be bound to his words and let it happen, as there didn't seem to be any horrible consequences to this deal.

"So mote it be." He repeated.

She took out several rare Black Arts books and a huge pile of coins which she put in her purse, then went to the cart with Tom, who was still smiling widely. Nagini slithered out of his robes.

"She's beautiful. Quite powerful as well." Nemesis said suddenly. Tom told Nagini what she said and Nagini slithered to the child's shoulders.

"She's never done that before, but not many have appreciated her as you did. Most scream or run in terror, which upsets her."

"_**She's lovely. I sense power. Did you notice her magic, Master? It's delightful."**_

Tom had suppressed his aura, as the Graves were intoxicated by it minus Angel, who hated it. Angel was the odd one of the bunch and was horrible in any form of destructive magic. He let his magic reach out and mingle with the girls, whose eyes glowed brighter. His magic tasted hers, and it was more than what Nagini had let on… Tom crushed a moan. The more compatible two magical being's magic were, the more pleasure they received. Besides that, compatible magic made wizards and witches attracted to each other to the point of obsession, which was why Tom didn't let his magic out more. The child had repressed hers as well, he could tell now, because he hadn't felt it at all before this and now he realized it was far more powerful than anyone he had ever actually done this to. She then released hers and it felt so damn good that Tom didn't want to get out of the girls presence. The cart jolted and they both realized that what they were doing was probably not the best idea, binding their magic again, which was extremely hard, as their very magic fought against it. After a few minutes, they managed to fight it down.

"What was that?" the girl asked.

"Our magic is extremely compatible. As you probably know due to your parents, wizards and witches who have compatible magic tend to get along more if it's weak, or feel attracted to those who have the most similar magic. Nagini had told me that you were powerful, so I wanted to see how powerful and what affinity you were. Your magic is Black and the most powerful I've come across in a very long time. I've never met a witch who was compatible enough to make me want to be around them… it's very odd for an eleven year old to have that kind of power." He told her, going into teacher mode.

"So you didn't expect our magic to form a bond." She said, and then Tom looked alarmed. "I knew about compatible magic already, but I felt our magic connect. I studied bonds: soul, life, blood, and magic ones. Ours formed a very crude and simple bond that just makes it so we can use each other's magic in emergencies, called the Battle Bond. When both of us use it, it would make us be able to communicate effectively through our minds and if we practice, and in cases where we work together we can draw on the other's to make our spells far more powerful. Should we want to harm the other, the bond would either break or attempt to make us not want to harm the other by calming us down. It depends on the compatibility of our magic, and other assets will unlock should we chose to keep the bond. The longer we keep it, the more powerful the benefits. In half a year, when we're in each other's presence, we become more energized and more powerful the longer we're near the other, and we can sense when the other is hurt. In that case, we could soothe the other or arrive where the other is. In a year, we'd be able to communicate halfway across the world. After a year and a half, the bond would become extremely powerful and would let you control my body in a fight or meld our magic so we increase in power dramatically."

Tom weighed the pros and cons. Cons were obvious: he didn't want to be bonded to anyone, let alone an eleven year old with highly addictive magic. She could read his mind, but only in emergencies. He might be forced to be loyal to her or develop positive feelings for her. His emotions would be affected. He'd share his magic. Pros were that if she chose his side, he would make a loyal ally who would be beyond powerful. Should he be hurt, he would have someone to help him. Battles would be glorious. Her magic felt amazing and it would be hard to let that go.

"We'll keep it for a time. Should the cons outweigh the pros, we will get rid of it." He said finally.

She nodded her head in agreement.

The cart stopped, and they got out. They went to the pet shop first. Tom heard hisses and immediately went to the snake area.

"_**Red eyes. Red eyes. Red eyes." **_They chanted over and over and over again. Nemesis turned her head after a minute of this.

"_**What?!" **_she hissed, very annoyed.

Tom eyes went to her. "Why didn't you tell us you were a speaker?"

"I don't know you. I don't trust anyone. It's better to be underestimated and keep most of your powers and secrets hidden then to show off everything and have enemies know everything there is to know about you." She told him, going to the cages and ignoring the man's glare.

"Wise words." Tom stated.

"Are you descended from Salazar or another Parselmouth?" Tom asked.

"Deimos." She told him. "It's the only reason I have his books. Even Angel had to read them and she's the only Light witch out of us. Of course, she hates her ancestor. I'm the only speaker in the family."

"It's happened before. It just means you and I are special enough to be chosen out of all of our family. Even though my mother's side was speakers, they couldn't use the magic involved… only I could. You seem to be powerful enough to do it. You will meet with me on Saturdays in my rooms to train with Parselmagic." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." She told him.

"You may have a snake… I'll tell the Headmaster that it's my gift to you because one grew attached."

One attracted her eye. "What about a baby python?"

"Tell it you mean no harm and would like a beautiful and powerful snake as a companion, and it clearly is the best one you've ever seen." He instructed.

"Everyone loves flattery." She told him, and hissed what Tom told her to say.

She held out her arm and the snake climbed up it.

"How much for it?" Tom asked lazily to the shop keeper.

"Two galleons."

He tossed the money to the man and they left, Nagini still on the girls shoulders and instructing her new snake on how to kill, the baby python curled around her arm like attached bangles.

"_**I think I'll name you Ethelinda, meaning noble snake."**_ Nemesis said.

Ethelinda was fine with it, to Nemesis' pleasure. The next stop was an Apothecary, which supplied her with a fourth year's kit which she tested into.

She bought the 5th year defense and History of Magic book, third year charms and transfiguration, and first year Herbology, sixth year in Arthimancy and Ancient Runes due to her ritual magic. She was NOT going to go through seven years of classes she'd done four times already. It would make her kill herself, ruining the point of going through this again. She bought a huge surplus of quills and parchment, as well as several notebooks that never ran out of pages to take notes in class.

Ollivanders was quite interesting. Tom had left to get food for them, which made Nemesis glad after she went into the shop.

"Ah, Ms. Graves… I always love when your family visits. I get to show my most unusual creations. I've had several possibilities for you since your birth, July 7th, eleven years ago. Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Potter are also here to try out their wands. They've been here for about thirty minutes."

Nemesis gave her trademark wicked smirk to the pair. Luna smiled widely, Elaine nodding her head, Chaos smiling insanely.

"Long time, no see Death." Luna told her, Nemesis slightly annoyed that she was revealed so soon.

"Magic, Fate, Chaos… it's been years." She greeted warmly. Each rebirth was different: they changed allies and sides so it was best to be as polite as possible until they chose who they'd fight.

"Too long. I might as well speak before my voice is lost permanently, eh?" Elaine chuckled darkly.

"Where's Life, then?" Nemesis' voice was frigid. They were polar opposites and always fought. Magic and Fate just chose sides.

"Albus is at school." Elaine told her.

"Another seven years of dealing with him again… I doubt both of you will make it through even four years unscathed." Luna chuckled.

Elaine grinned as well. "I must admit, it's good to see you back in action. I actually miss the bickering."

"I miss the battle." Nemesis told them, and the two sighed.

"As do I." Fred grinned psychotically.

"You never change." They said in unison.

"Of course not. I'm way too fun as I am to change. You know you love meddling in everyone's affairs." Nemesis teased.

"Humans are so fun to interfere with. Much better than when we were stuck watching over them." Fred told her.

"Don't we?" Elaine asked.

"Do we?" Luna teased.

The group laughed and turned to Ollivander.

"Nemesis normally gets a wand made of boneswith basilisk venom and dragon blood, 13 inches, inflexible, perfect for black magic. Elaine always gets a holly and phoenix feather wand 7 inches, flexible, for neutral magic, and I get a rosewood and blackwood melded and unicorn tail, which is for mixed magic. George, yew and dragon heartstring, mixed with demon blood and imp wing, for Chaos magic and destruction, as well as controlling magic." Luna told him.

Ollivander bowed deeply and got their wands.

"May I decorate them though? Deities deserve my greatest work." Ollivander whispered.

"You've pleased us." The three told him in unison, and they walked out.

Tom appeared, having bought ice cream for the two of them.

"I love his ice cream. He remembered my flavor, obviously." Nemesis grinned as she saw raspberry ice cream in a huge sundae dish, absolutely covered in hot fudge and with fresh raspberries all over it.

Tom nodded and passed it to her. "Where's your wand?"

"Ollivander is decorating ours. He was excited to show off his latest experiments :all of ours were highly unusual and would fit no one else. Anyway, he wants us to advertise them, so he's creating his best work." Elaine explained.

"And you two are?"

"Luna Lovegood, Fred Weasley, and Elaine Potter." Elaine introduced the two, both curtseying. "May Fate steer your course to greatness and power, as soon as possible."

"May magic bless you and your kin forevermore." Luna told him.

"May death never conquer you." Nemesis told him.

"And may Chaos never strike you." Fred finished.

All three were greeting him with the highest honor they could possibly give, which made Tom feel superior to most. They were all clearly very traditional: Luna was in high-quality elven robes, Fred and Elaine in battle robes.

"So… you were the only one to survive the killing curse." Tom stated, not really caring.

"Life for Life sacrifice. I had no part in it… most people are idiots to think a mere baby could defeat the second-greatest wizard of all time, Gellert Grindenwald."

Tom soaked in the new information. Now that she put it that way, it was so obvious. But clearly she wasn't all that bright….

"Let me guess… Albus Dumbledore is the greatest?" Tom sneered.

"I was going to say Lord Voldemort: Albus doesn't even compare." Elaine told him, and Tom felt shock and pride.

"You aren't what I expected." Tom told her.

"People never are." Elaine replied. "I need to go to Madame Malkins for the school uniform and some Yule and Samhain robes. Care to join me?"

"That's the last stop we need to go to before we pick up our wands." Luna said.

"All right, let's go." Nemesis said, and the four walked together to the shop, Tom with them.

They entered the shop, Madame Malkin greeting them, knowing their statuses were very high and they would give tips for good service.

"Ah, Ms. Graves! Lovely to see you again. I've got your cloaks already made and customized dress robes for the holidays, and battle robes. As usual, cleaning spells, anti-wrinkling, defensive measures, anti-fire, anti-water, and heating/cooling spells. They're quite special, very good quality if I do say so myself."

Nemesis smiled. "May Death not take you before a half a century passes."

The greeting was respectful and slightly friendly, used for helpful people.

"May Death never take you." Madame Malkin replied, knowing that she would love that.

"I thank you for your kind words. May I see your work? I've been very excited to look at it as your robes are the finest quality I've seen yet." Nemesis was very polite, as usual.

She smiled and brought them out. For Samhain, she had a blood-red corseted dress, parts drawn up to show black on the bottom of it. Yule was a sky-blue dress with a sweetheart neckline, thin at the waist but in a ball-gown shape after that. Her battle robes were crimson, all dragonhide made from a Chinese Fireball, pants made of black dragonhide from a Hungarian Horntail, a undershirt made of acromantula silk with a black dragonhide vest over it. Her cloaks were emerald green with silver details, one that looked like it was made from moving flames, another like the night sky, one like a clear blue sky, one the colors of sunset, another like water rippling. They were absolutely beautiful.

"You've done wonderfully. How much?"

"50 galleons."

"I'll give you seventy-five. This was absolutely brilliant, and I know you discounted it." Nemesis told her.

Madame Malkin beamed. "I'll throw in your school clothes for free, as you've paid more than what it's worth."

Nemesis knew it would happen and nodded as she got measured, Luna and Elaine already on the stools being helped, along with a red-head with long hair and an earring and a girl with bushy brown hair.

Nemesis smirked when she realized who they were: Godric and Rowena were back at Hogwarts.

"Madame, I want to pay for those two. Give them your finest work, even the spells I use." Nemesis whispered to her.

Her eyes brightened when she realized that she would benefit from this highly.

"Leann, Reina… best materials for those two. Don't worry about the price, it's going to be paid in full." Madame called out.

"By who?" The red-head asked.

"Ms. Graves. I'd recommend accepting her gifts… she gets quite angry otherwise." Madame Malkin replied, nodding at Nemesis.

"Thank you. I didn't want to go to school in second-hand rags." Bill told her. "I'm Bill Weasley, by the way."

"And I'm Hermione Granger. Thank you so much." Hermione enthused. "My parents didn't bring a huge amount of money and I spent most of it on books, forgetting that first impressions are everything. I really needed this."

"You're welcome." Nemesis said. "Fred gets them as well."

The one robe she got was temporary, as each House had a different uniform. Death had pure black dragon hide battle robes, Fate elven Seer robes in sky-blue, Magic traditional wizard robes in silver, and Life an emerald green shirt with brown pants. No skirts were allowed.

"What houses do you think you'll be in?" Hermione asked.

"Death. Elaine will be in Fate, Luna Magic, Fred Chaos." Nemesis told her.

"What do they look for?" Hermione asked.

"Death is destructive magic, looks for power and a black affinity. Life looks for compassion, morals, and those who have the potential to heal. Fate looks for neutral magic and adaptability. Magic looks for knowledge, learning, and power without discriminating against aura or anything else. I'm more Death, but Magic also fits me. Life is everything I'm not." Nemesis went into teacher-mode.

"I'll be in Magic then. It just fits." Hermione mused.

"My family has been in Life for centuries, except for our direct family: Percy and Charlie got magic. But I'm told Death fits me." Bill told them. "I'm hoping my parents won't disinherit me, to be honest. Even though it won't do much, as we're dirt poor to begin with."

Nemesis hummed. Godric was typically in Fate. She really messed with the future her last birth if he fit in Death. Helga was always Life, the reason why she couldn't stand her, Salazar Death, and Rowena in Magic. Salazar and Rowena had been her favorites in that time, Helga an annoyance who she killed, and Godric someone she tolerated.

Finally, their clothes were done, their measurement recorded so by the second day of school, all 7 of their uniforms would be sent at 6 AM, reflecting their Houses.

Tom went with her to pick up her wand. He looked stunned at it: hers was as black as night with skulls decorating it. It was beautiful, in a creepy way. He showed her his, and suddenly, the wands began to have shadows come out of them, again connecting their magic. Nemesis shivered but gave a wicked smirk due to the bliss and power she felt, Tom repressing any noises his body wanted to make.

"What's happening?"

"A magic bond. Your wands are very different, but they're working together to maximize the potential power to include both of you. You've been given quite the gift."

Nemesis knew that something would be taken from her now. The magic stopped, and Tom appearated with her back to her house.

The house was eerily silent, and in her chair, Angel was collapsed… she was dead.

"What's going on?"

"For every gift given, things are taken away." Nemesis explained. "We were given the gift of power, so the taker took my sister, who represented Light's power. MOM, DAD! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH ANGEL!"

The family ran down the stairs, and her mother cried when she realized what happened. Her dad wiped away tears.

"I don't know what happened. I walked in here and she was like this." Nemesis began crying.

"It's true. She didn't do anything to her." Tom told them.

"I believe you two." Her father said simply.

…

They cremated her, all watching and praying to Death for a safe passage. Many cried. Her mother and father were crying. An apparition appeared out of Angel's body, standing in front of them, see through and clearly Angel. Ghosts didn't exist in this dimension unless they had something to say or were damned to walk the Earth until they completed what they were set on Earth for. The crying stopped, and Nemesis smiled. The ghost looked at the family.

"I will look over all of you. I love you with all my being and I will be at all of your sides, through thick and thin… Death won't let us part."

Angel walked to Nemesis and out her hands on her. "Nemesis, sister dear… you will play an important role, one that will damn us or save us. It isn't set in stone… your actions define everything. Nothing is as it seems. And I unblocked your emotions… you need them in the upcoming battle. It is your greatest strength, your greatest curse. As you said… there is no good or evil… there is only power, and those too weak to seek it. You are Power… You are Death."


End file.
